JonTron
Entrance: The Famous Walk JonTron walks to the stage showing videogame images in his body. His Theme Song is heard during the entrance. Moveset Neutral B: Amazing Grace JonTron starts singing The Amazing Grace song. Anyone who's near him during the song will get thrown sideways, and Jon stops singing. More time you keep pressing the B button, more time he sings. If he sings the entire song, he gains x3 power and speed during 10 seconds. Side B: Being Careful Jon takes off a hot pocket out of his pocket, being careful with it. Now, he walks slower and can't jump. Press B to throw it, which works as a regular projectile with no secondary habilities. However, if someone attacks Jon with a projectile or an item, he grabs it with the Hot Pocket and throws both things. Up B: WHAT IS THIS? Jon tries to fly, but he glitches during the flight making him to scream and move back and forward. This attack works as a recovery, but Jon can also grab an opponent during the flight and hit him with the glitch. Down B: Hiatus Jon starts making a video. This attack can be charged up, but unlike other attacks that can be charged up, this one can be only done if it's fully charged. When this happens, Jon releases the video, that moves forward really slow. It does consistent damage, and it won't stop until it touches a wall. Final Smash: Save the World Jacques (JonTron's robotic talking parrot) tells Jon to look out, and then he shoots a Laser. Jon reflects it with a mirror, and it's fired sideways. The Laser does a lot of damage, but the first opponent who is hitten by it is grasped by JonTron. Then, a cutscene is shown where Jon drives near a cliff and throws that opponent to the cliff, getting KO'd. Taunts Up Taunt: Rises his punch upward while an epic song is heard. Side Taunt: Starts playing with a gamepad and stares with an awkward look. Down Taunt: Turns into his cartoon form and says "Jon Wins! Jon Wins!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "You can leave a complaint in the complaint box, but I don't check dat shit!" 2. looks at the losers 3. "I win!" runs off and then Danny appears 4. (vs. Egoraptor) "Jon wins! Jon wins!" *bawks like a chicken at Arin* Failure/Clap: gets infuriated as the word "Shiet" appears under him Other Attacks Ground Attacks 'Basic Attacks' *Neutral attack- Punches twice, then makes a hand point forwards. *Dash Attack- Slips and fall over, sliding when he hits the ground. This leaves Jon tripped. *Side Tilt- *Up Tilt- *Down Tilt- A pot of nuts appears on the ground as it pops. Has slight ending lag. 'Smashes' *Side- Jacques fires a laser forwards. *Up- *Down- Plays a tape recording, creating a large electrical shockwave. 'Other' *Ledge attack: *100% ledge attack: *Ground attack: *Trip attack: 'Grabs and Throws' *Grab- Jacques flies forwards. A basic tether recovery. *Pummel- *Forward- *Backward- *Up- Jacques flies upwards and then explodes. *Down- Punches them multiple times on the ground. 'Aerials' *Neutral- *Forward- *Backward- *Up- *Down- Trivia * This moveset is currently the only moveset that has more dislikes than likes. Even though Carlos Trejo's moveset has the most dislikes out of any moveset, on average, JonTron's moveset is shown to be the most disliked moveset as the dislikes outweight the likes in the video. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Playstation Lawl Stars Category:Celebrities Category:Reviewer Category:Human Category:Hero Category:JonTron Category:The Game Grumps Category:Offensive